


【眼色迷雾】

by YuChaoan



Category: [尚何/熙华]眼色迷雾
Genre: 尚何 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuChaoan/pseuds/YuChaoan
Summary: 严重ooc!霸道总裁尚九熙X乖乖小猫咪何九华霓紫色点亮狂欢夜。





	【眼色迷雾】

1.

霓紫色混杂着气泡升腾。  
水草柔软，随波浪涌动，飘飘然。  
艳红色的金鱼舞动着灵动的身躯，在这罅隙之间穿梭。  
“晚安，我的宝贝！”

一句轻柔的问候语，带着沙哑的颗粒，行驶在凑到耳边的亲密距离，传达到身下人心动点，提温了周边湿杂燥热的温度气息，尤其是加速了何九华炽热心跳。  
妈的，这男人也太会了。  
何九华招架不住，心里咒骂。  
尚九熙声音的低沉，混着酒气，更是撩动人。  
何九华，彻底是软下来了。  
“我也要对你说，晚安，我最亲爱的。”

尚九熙提枪上线，从点点的蜻蜓点水到深入后的贪婪掠夺，他从来都不是一个吃亏人。  
墙壁的冰凉感触及着何九华的皮肤，传达至身上每个毛孔。  
尚九熙褪下所有障碍，素身抵达战场。  
手指在秘密花园中探索，指甲抚摸过花园里的灌木丛，酥麻的感觉袭遍全身。  
何九华吃不消。  
“我要……”

论吊人，尚九熙耍的一身好手。  
“宝贝，夸夸我。”  
一点都没有着急为这心上人解急的意思。

何九华忍着难耐。  
“哥哥。”声音发着虚。  
一声哥哥属实叫在尚九熙心上，虽是年龄比他小一岁，可这可人儿太乖了，像是宠物，该好好疼爱一番才行。  
尚九熙满足了。  
双手抽离。  
环过何九华纤细的腰间。

抽离的那一刻难耐感瞬间让何九华对尚九熙更是依赖。  
“再叫一声。”  
混蛋。  
何九华眼睛里迷惘着情色，被尚九熙尽收眼底。  
耳根赤红，发着滚烫的温度。  
尚九熙轻咬着耳垂，底下的武器已经抵达洞口。

何九华咬着下嘴唇，虚着音。  
“哥哥……”  
尚九熙进攻了。  
突然的进入让何九华有点没反应过来。  
呻吟声化作兴奋剂注入。

腰间的手环过，抵达对方的军备库。  
前后夹击的感受，伴着兴奋剂的作用，随着汗水滑落，再交融。  
“疼。”  
艰难夹缝中透露的字。

尚九熙自是心疼。  
吻去眼角逼出的泪水。  
何九华自然知道要夸夸这人了。  
“哥哥，轻点……”

尚九熙的动作慢了下来点，吻了吻脖颈处。  
“乖孩子。”语气轻吐。  
何九华早已溺死在这温柔甜蜜乡里。

攻势弱下，并不意味着没有下一次猛烈的动作。  
何九华已经沉没在这场氤氲气息之中。  
水液在完成交互之后，双方都已乏惫。

尚九熙横抱起早已腿软的何九华，往卧室的浴室走去。  
鸳鸯浴。  
是个不错的休息方式。  
当然，休息过后还有一场狂欢盛典。

空气净化着清晨的宁静。  
阳光照亮了昨夜狂欢后的狼藉。

尚九熙略有清醒，眼前是昨夜那勾着他的主人公。  
真是好看，真是欣喜。  
寻思之间，又抑制不住自己，凑上拿过去小酌一口，再品尝一下昨夜剩下的残渣。  
依旧那么甜。

何九华被这动静有所闹醒。  
朦胧之后是最想与最甜最美好的笑眸。  
嘴角上扬的角度体现着昨夜美餐过后的余温。  
他，回应并深入。

“早安，我的小猫咪。”  
尚九熙让何九华喘了口气，接着更是猛烈的进攻。

指尖穿梭在发间，一路往下。  
耳后。  
划过颈间敏感地带。  
肩胛骨。  
绕过纤细腰部。  
顺利抵达燥热战场。

何九华尝到了早上的欲望。  
呼吸急促之下，汗水交融一起。  
“九熙，我想吃早饭了。”  
眼色迷离。

尚九熙太沦陷这个神色了。  
“稍等一会，我去给你做。”  
早晨的满足，当然也要犒劳一下自己的小猫咪了。

“衣柜里都是我的衣服，自己挑。”  
撂下话，尚九熙起床洗漱。  
见何九华还躺在床上，笑笑走向厨房。  
真是乖。

何九华打开衣柜倒是一惊。  
“没想到霸道总裁的衣品挺不错。”  
不止西装。  
随手挑了件衣服，熟悉的味道袭鼻而来，倒是更有种安心感。

何九华进浴室换衣服时，偶然瞥见镜中自己脖颈后边落了些东西。  
“属狗的吧。”  
不再是心里骂街了。  
衣领能挡上。

等待洗漱完毕，何九华走出房间，趴在厨房边台上，专心致志地看着尚九熙结束手里的收尾工作。  
“吃早饭了。”  
说着把餐盘摆在他面前。  
心里打量着何九华穿自己的衣服真好看，百看不厌。

“九熙，你今天不上班吗？”  
“不用，自己的公司还上什么班。”

得，大老板就是不一样。

“吃完，带你出去转转。”  
“你也太好了吧。”  
“废话，我不对你好，对谁好。”


End file.
